


strawberry fields (nothing is real)

by eyehategod



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyehategod/pseuds/eyehategod
Summary: requested by an anon on tumblrhere ya go, hon





	strawberry fields (nothing is real)

Trent Reznor was like a king, quietly presiding over Brian’s high school with an iron fist. Or maybe he was just a normal sixteen-year-old popular kid, but Brian found that very hard to believe. They were complete opposites in every way, and Trent had no idea who Brian was, but that didn’t stop him from desperately hoping that Trent would suddenly give a shit about him and show up to sweep him off his feet. He sat in the locker room and cried silently, knowing that would never happen. He was skipping gym class, not only because he didn’t feel like getting beat up today, thank you very much, but also because he was a scrawny little crybaby who wasn’t very good at sports, to say the least.

“Shit…”, Trent swore under his breath. He had forgotten his football helmet in the locker room. He glanced up at the clock in the hallway, noting that there were five minutes left before his biology class started, so he had time to go back and get his helmet. When Trent opened the door to the locker room, he saw a freshman kid with big brown eyes, pale skin, freckles, and buck teeth. As soon as the kid saw Trent, he sat up and wiped his tears. Suddenly, Trent wasn’t very concerned about retrieving his football helmet or getting to biology on time. There was something about this kid that was adorable. He wasn’t traditionally attractive by any means, but Trent immediately had the instinct to give him a hug. And that’s just what he did.

Brian’s eyes widened. Trent Reznor was hugging him. This had to be some sort of cruel joke on him. He hugged back, making a small happy noise. “What’s wrong, kid?”, Trent asked gently, genuinely wanting to know. Brian knew he shouldn’t be open with him, but he was anyway. “I… I have a crush on a boy way out of my league, and I get beat up every day, and I’m ugly, and no one loves me, and… well, I just cry a lot, honestly. I’m not always quite sure why.” Trent blinked. The boy’s voice was a lot more confident and attractive than Trent had expected. “Oh, and my name’s Brian. Brian Warner.”, he quickly added, blushing. Somehow, Trent thought he might know who the boy “way out of Brian’s league” was. Without even thinking before he did it, Trent connected their lips. The kiss was long, innocent, passionate, and sweet. After what seemed like both an eternity and no time at all, they pulled back, Brian still in shock. Trent smirked. “Next time you have gym class, I’ll have to teach you how to French kiss.”


End file.
